


Syo Kurusu x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, One Shot, idol love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Syo Kurusu x Reader

When I was little, my parents and I were in a terrible car accident on our way home from a dance competition.  My father died on impact, and my mother and I were rushed to the hospital, but my mother had died on the way there.  When I woke up in the hospital, Shining Satome - my dad’s best friend - was there and told me what happened. That might sound a little harsh for a little girl to hear, but I was glad he didn’t try to hide it from me. 

When I tried to get up, my legs felt like they were made of lead.  The doctor came in a minute later and said my legs were badly injured in the crash.  I asked him if I would be able to dance again. He said, that if I truly wanted to walk and dance again I would have to go through a challenging surgery and difficult rehabilitation.  But, if successful, I should have full use of my legs again. I was really scared, and I guess Shining saw my fear since he said not to worry and that he would take care of everything.  The doctor informed us that it would take a month to prepare for the surgery, and that I should stay in the hospital.

A few days later, I met a boy with blonde hair that was around my age in the hospital’s playroom.  I learned that his name was Syo and that he was stuck in the hospital because he had a severe heart condition. We would talk and play - even though I was in a wheelchair and Syo couldn’t run around much. We ended up becoming the best of friends.

The day of my surgery arrived in the blink of an eye.  They had me lay on a bed and hooked me up to an IV. They gave me some medicine to put me to sleep for a while, and they were getting ready to wheel me away.   _ ‘He said he would be here.’ _ I thought as I anxiously looked around for Syo. 

“(Y/N)!!!” I heard a familiar voice yell.  I quickly looked back and saw Syo running down the hall. 

“Syo.” I said weakly but happily.  I guess the medicine was kicking in. 

“The medicine is going to be in full affect in three minutes.” the doctor said, and then he walked to a nearby desk. 

“You came.” I said tiredly, but I refused to succumb to sleep. 

“Hey, I promised I would see you before you went in.  And I’ll be there when you wake up too. And once you’re better we can play together again, okay?” Syo said frantically, and I knew it was more to calm his nerves than mine.  I gave a weak smile, but then I realized how sleepy I was. My mind began to shutdown, and the last thing I heard was Syo calling my name. 

I woke up hearing the beeping of a heart monitor and feeling warm sunlight on my face.  I looked around the room until I saw a head of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. I looked down and saw Syo - in a chair pulled up to my bed, a blanket on his shoulders, holding my hand tightly, and his head resting on the side of the bed - fast asleep.  I smiled at the sight, and the doctor walked in a moment later.

“He refused to leave until you woke up.  He said that he promised he would be with you.” the doctor whispered as he smiled and wrote down something on his clipboard.  He left my room a minute later. I looked back at Syo, ran a hand through his hair lightly, and whispered a quiet ‘thank you.’  A second later, Syo started to stir and finally woke up. He looked up at me with his bright teal eyes. 

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty.” I teased cheerfully. 

“(Y/N)!” Syo yelled, basically throwing himself on me in a bone-crushing hug.

“S-Syo.” I stuttered in surprise.  Then I felt my shoulder get wet: Syo was crying.  I realized I must have scared him when I didn’t wake up right away.  So, I did the only thing I could, I hugged him back.

**~~~~~**

It’s been years since then, and now I am the choreographer of Starish and Syo’s girlfriend. Thanks to Starish, Haruka, and I, the ‘No Love Rule’ for idols and composers has finally been revoked.  Syo and I are relaxing in a grass area behind the Master Course dorms. Syo has his head rested on my lap and is humming a soft tune while I wear his signature fedora and play with his soft blonde hair.   _ ‘Things couldn’t be anymore perfect.’ _


End file.
